Angels of the RDF
by Randa the Kitsune
Summary: Ranma Robotech cross with a few other animes mixed in. In the year 2006 Ranmakun left Japan with Nodoka. Now 3 years later Ranmachan now leads a squad of female Veritech Pilots. Added Chapters 2 and 3
1. Meetings

**Angels of the RDF**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Robotech or anything else that appears in here.

Notes: I'll update Star Crossed as soon as I talk to my friend Thorn about something. But for now here is a new story to enjoy. Also some character ages will be changed that come form other animes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**- Meetings

_I suppose, in the back of my mind, I was aware that Fate had sent my way a chance to be mentioned in the same breath with Einstein, Newton, and the rest. But to tell the truth, I thought little of it. All this new knowledge I've gained from the SDF-1 would make Faust look like a saint._

_- Dr Emil Land, **Technical Recordings and Notes**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 2009- Macross Island_

Its midmorning on Macross Island and the Island is busy with people preparing for the Super Dimensional Fortress-1's (SDF-1) launch in two weeks. The SDF-1, nearly three quarters of a mile long, was busy having the finishing touches of its reconstruction. The entire ship was now back in one piece and was in the middle of being painted a mix of blue and white with a red strip on the back on both sides. Just then the PA system turns on. " Will Lieutenant-Commander Ranma Kinomoto please report to Captain Gloval's Office. Once again Lieutenant-Commander Ranma Kinomoto please report to Captain Gloval's Office."

A young red haired girl with her hair in a pony tail stands up from under the umbrella outside the mess hall she was eating at and tosses her empty plates and picks up the Magazine she was reading and rolls it up and puts it back in her locker. " Gee I wonder what they need me for." She walks up to the door and knocks.

A deep voice with a Russian accent answers. " Please enter Ms. Kinomoto."

Ranma enters and salutes. " Ranma Kinomoto reporting as asked." She looks around the room and also notices her mom and her squad leader Roy Fokker there.

Roy smiles. " Your not in trouble Ranma if its that your wondering."

Captain Gloval nods. "Yes Ranma we have good new for you. Nodoka you can have the honor's."

Nodoka nods and looks at Ranma. " My daughter. Ranma Kinomoto. As of this day you are being moved from Skull 2 to lead( you own squadron."

Ranma looks at her mom and the others. " Really but I've only been here for three years."

Captain Gloval laughs. " Its true but in that time you have quickly climbed rank. You've proven that you also have a high neural link potential with the Veritechs. Your rating was 100 when last tested." This causes Ranma to blush a bit. "Roy's here is only 60 so we ran some tests with some new recruits they tested 75-80 and did good in simulated fights but have no flight time, well one of them does. Ranma from this day you will lead this squad and one thing though. They are all female so we are guessing the female body is able to tune more into the Veritechs. Please take good care of them. Your squadron if named Angel Squad. Your pilots will be in building two's briefing room waiting on you in one hour and after you meet them all your planes are located in hanger 5."

Ranma salutes again. " Captain Gloval, Commander Fokker, and Vice-Captain Kinomoto I thank you and I promise I will not let you down." She takes 4 folders form Roy and walks off. She walks back to her room and opens the folders which are the reports on the 4 pilots. " Now lets see." She pulls out the first report and looks it over. In the top corner is a photo of blue-green haired girl with her hair in twin pony tails on the side and violet eyes. " Mikaze Honjo, B-day: Jan. 25, Call sign: Comet, Age: 18, NLP: 78, Info: Comes from a family of pilots some which are war heroes. Was part of the Meteor Sweepers and Comet Blasters from 2005-2008. Flight time- 100 hours. Simulator time- 100 hours. Rank: Ensign " She smiles. " Not bad so she is the one with flight experience."

She closes the folder and opens the next one. In this one there is a photo of a girl with long blue hair with blue eyes. " Umi Ryuzaki, B-day: March 3, Call sign: Dragon, Age: 17, NLP: 80, Info: Comes from a wealthy family that lives in Tokyo. Weird readings picked up during NLP test but ignored. Simulator time: 150 hours. Rank: Ensign" Ranma raises her eyebrow. "Could she be able to use ki or magic? This could be useful."

Ranma puts down Umi's folder and picks up the next one and looks at the photo of a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. " Minako Aino, B-day: Oct 22, Call sign: Venus, Age: 17, NLP: 79, Info: Lived alone in Japan from age 14-17. Parents live in England. Weird readings picked up doing NLP test but ignored. Simulator time: 125 hours. Rank: Ensign." Ranma Blinks. Weird Readings like Umi? Interesting. If they can use ki or magic I can help train the others so we can use that to improve the Veritechs. I've noticed they improve a bit when I put a little ki into it."

She puts Minako's folder off to the side and picks up the next one and opens it and drops it. " It can't be." She picks it back up and inside and is a photo of a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. " It is her." She looks over the file. "Kasumi Tendo, B-day: Nov. 15, Call sign: Archer, Age: 22, NLP: 75. Info: One of the few non-weird people that lives in Nerima . Oldest of 3 children. Youngest sister was killed 3 years ago and left home after the funeral and joined the JDF for 2 years and ended her tour of duty and joined the RDF 5 months ago. Simulator time: 250hours. Rank: Ensign."

Ranma sits the folder down and looks at the clock on her wall. "45 more minutes. I can't believe it Kasumi here and in my squad. But why she didn't know I was here so it can't be that she followed me. I still recall when I left the dojo. She knew I was leaving with my mom to move but no one else did. Back before I used water from the Nyanniichuan

Spring to make this form my normal form"

_August 2006- Tendo Dojo_

Ranma is lying on the roof thinking to himself while staring at a small glass bottle filled with water. He looks down on the ground and sees Kasumi looking up at him and jumps off the roof and picks her up and jumps back up and sets her down next to her. "Something wrong Kasumi? You usually don't come out here when I'm spending time to myself."

Kasumi looks at Ranma. " I just wanted to tell you something. I over heard our fathers talking earlier."

Ranma looks at Kasumi. " What about?"

Kasumi sighs. " Since Akane was killed on Mount Phoenix and the funeral was yesterday they decided that tomorrow that they will get both of us drunk and married to each other."

Ranma growls. " Kasumi I care for you like a sister and I do blame myself for her death but there is no way I'll allow our fathers to do that to us. This bottle here will see fit to that."

Kasumi blinks. "How so Ranma?"

Ranma sighs. " I can't go on living my life like this Kasumi. This bottle contains water for Nyanniichuan The spring I fell in and got my curse in. I'm going to use it and go to my moms house. Both of us are leaving the country Kasumi. Mom had her divorce from pops approved and both of us are moving and changing our names to her old one so none of my problems can follow me. I'm also giving up the art."

Kasumi gasps. " Oh my Ranma. You would do that?"

Ranma nods. " I'm taking my life into my hands. I am going to live a normal life. Well semi normal I'm still going to study the use of ki and meditate. Kasumi you take control of your life also I know you feel like you should be the mom for the family but the fact is your not. Nabiki is going to finish high school next year and your dad needs to get a job."

Kasumi nods. " Your right Ranma and I'll miss you."

A sudden rain storm gets both of them soaked and changes Ranma from his normal male form to his red haired female one and quickly moves on. Ranma sighs. " Oh well." He opens the Bottle and dumps it on his head. She picks up Kasumi and jumps off the roof. " Kasumi take care of your self. I hope to meet you again one day and think about what I said." Ranma smiles and walks away.

Kasumi smiles a bit and wipes a tear from her eyes. " Take care of yourself Ranma-chan." She says quietly to herself.

_February 2009- Macross Island_

Ranma sighs and looks at the clock. " Well I guess I should start making my way over to meet up with them."

_Briefing room 2_

Kasumi sits in the briefing room waiting to meet her new squad leader. She is busy talking with Umi while Mikaze and Minako are talking with each other when Roy enters the room. "Good day ladies I'm Commander Roy Fokker. I'm here to let you know your leader is on her way and will be here shortly. Her name and Rank is Lieutenant-Commander Ranma Kinomoto and she used to be my wingman in Skull. You girls take good care of her and she will look after you. I look forward to flying up there with you ladies." He nods and walks off.

Hearing the name Ranma makes Kasumi think of the young man turned girl that helped her take control of her life.

_August 2006- Tendo Dojo- Kasumi's POV_

I started the day as I normally do… get up early and get ready to start to cook breakfast for the family and Mr. Saotome when said fat man walks in. I smile and turn to him. " Good morning Mr. Saotome is something the matter?"

Genma nods his head. " I didn't see Ranma when I got up for our usual spar. Do you know where he is?"

I nod. " Yes he said he went to visit his mom. Didn't say when he would be back." I semi-lied.

A flood of tears rolls by and I guess father is up. " Genma your son is gone now the schools will not be joined." Yep he was.

Genma slaps his friend on the back. Of course they will my friend as soon as my son returns Kasumi and him will be married."

This is when I felt something inside of me snap and I drop the dish in my hands and turn around to face them. " Just why would I wanna marry Ranma Mr. Saotome?"

Genma smiles. " For the honor of the family's of course since your sister is dead."

That is when I felt the anger I have kept inside me for all these years come out. "DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME ABOUT HONOR WHEN YOU HAVE NONE YOUR SELF YOU FAT FOOL!" I turn and glare at my father. " YOU FATHER HAVE NO RIGHT TO CHOOSE MY FUTURE FOR ME OR NABIKI FOR THAT MATTER AND IT WAS WRONG FOR YOU TO CHOOSE IT FOR AKANE. WHERE IT DID THAT GET HER FATHER? IT GOT HER AN EARLY GRAVE!"

During this Nabiki had come downstairs and tried to calm me down. " Sis are you ok?

I nod. " Yes I am and finally I see the truth. Father and this fat fool have no honor and now I see why Ranma and his mother left the country and she divorced you Genma. They are gone and never coming back." I storm upstairs and go into my room and pull a travel bag form my closet and throw some clothing into it with tears in my eyes and storm down stairs and sling it over my shoulder. " I'm leaving and you all can take care of yourselves. I'm an adult and its time I act like one. I'm leaving. I have no idea where I'm going but it will be better then this crazy place and I shall not return for a long time." I Open the door and slam it behind me hearing fathers loud crying and my sister calling out to me but I ignore it and flag down a cab and leave.

_The present once more_

Ranma walks into the briefing room with some sunglasses on and smiles as the girls stand up and salute her and returns it to them. " Hello girls I'm Ranma Kinomoto and I'll be your squad leader. You can call me Ranma and when we are in the air by my call sign which is Crimson. Each of you know your call sign right?" The girls nod. " Good then I can skip that part, oh and I hope we all can be close friends as well." She takes off her glasses and looks at Kasumi. " Its good to see you again Kasumi. It's been 3 years hasn't it."

Kasumi smiles and nods. " Yes it has its good to see you again too Ranma." She gives Ranma a hug.

Umi blinks. " So you two know each other?"

Ranma nods. " Yes I stayed with her while I was still in high school she was like a mom to me."

Minako smiles. " Its good to end up with friends in your squad even if they are you Commanding Officer."

Mikaze nods. " Its true I hope we all become good friends."

Ranma nods. " Ok girls lets go look at our Veritechs and I'll give you your Veritech assignments. Then we will take them for a fast test flight then we will take a lunch break. After that we will head to training site 402 to work on the other modes. Oh yeah Umi…Minako I wanna talk to you girls after lunch ok?"

The both nod. " Yes Ma'am."

Ranma smiles. " Ok girls lets go." She leads em outside into the hanger. Inside there are 5 Veritechs . Each one is painted the base white with a black stripe on the side. The tip of the wings and twin tails is painted gold. On the side of the Veritechs, under the canopy is each of their last names and under that is a pair of white wings outlined in black with a yellow halo above them. " Each of us already have a call sign but while in combat the bridge crew will use your squad number which I will now give you. I myself will be Angel Leader. Umi you will be my wingman and named Angel 2. Kasumi you shall be Angel 3. Mikaze you are Angel 4 and finally Minako your Angel 5. Inside each of your Veritechs you will find your flight suit and helmet. Take out your flight suit and lets go change then we will go up on our quick flight."

Everyone pulls out a flight suit that is white and has a black stripe on the side and is gold along the edges. The same symbol with the wings and halo is over the left breast and they go to change and comes back out and climbs into their planes. "This is Angel Leader to SDF-1 control. We are heading up for a fast flight to get my new squad used to flying a bit before training tonight." Ranma says over her comlink.

A female with brown hair appears on the screen. " Roger that Lieutenant-Commander Kinomoto. Remember to stay in fighter mode around the Island. You can only use the other modes on the training areas."

Ranma smirks. " You know me Lisa I always listen to my orders and I'll make sure my girls listen to you also unlike Roy does."

Lisa laughs. " Will do Ranma. Have a nice flight. You are clear to lift off on runway 2."

Ranma nods. " I always do Lisa. She changes her comlink to her squad's. " Ok girls lets go and stay in fighter mode."

The fighters pull onto the runway and the soft wine of the engines turn into a roar as each one launches from the runway. Ranma thinks and turns on the comlink again to Lisa. " Lisa is it ok for me and the girls to invite some people to the launch in 2 weeks with V.I.P. passes for a tour of the ship?"

Lisa appears and nods. " Sure Ranma we have time during the ceremony how many did you all need?"

Ranma thinks. " I need only one."

Minako, Mikaze, and Kasumi reply only one as well while Umi asks for two. Lisa writes it down. " Ok just tell me in private where to send em and I'll do it." Each one radios their answers in and Lisa nods. " Ok I'll send them out today. Have a nice flight."

As they fly around Mikaze looks around. " Its been a while since I've flown."

Ranma smiles. " It's a nice feeling isn't it."

Umi nods. " Yeah and its peaceful right now so there is no death. I hope it stays like this."

Minako sighs. " Even if we wish that we know it will not happen. Its human nature to fight and its only a matter of time before the aliens come for the SDF-1."

Ranma nods. " Yeah but that may not be for a long time or it could be two weeks form now. We may never know."

Kasumi smiles " Ranma no matter what happens we will stick by you and with you as our leader I know we will always come back alive."

Ranma laughs. " You sure know how to cheer me up. Well its been about two hours now since we've been up here." Her stomach growls over the comlink, which causes everyone to burst out in laughter. " Guess its time to head in and eat and I know just the place. Lets's head in girls."

They all nod. " Yes ma'am."

End chapter 1

Note: This fic came to me in a dream and I loved the idea so much I had to run with it. Well anyway read and review and as in Star Crossed flamers will be fed Akane's cooking even though she isn't alive in this one.


	2. Reunions

**Angels of the RDF**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Robotech or anything else that appears in here.

Notes: This chapter may contain spoilers for Magic Knight Rayearth so you have been warned.

Review Answers

Mibu Onikage- Yes the others will appear. Also if you recall form Robotech the SDF-1 crashed in 1999. Also I'm mixing in other animes so I had to change the pas at little but not much. Like Mikaze being introduced. Instead of the war. Earth was being threatened by a giant comet shower which is from the anime she is form.

Bobboky, Calamite, Dumbledork, Mystery Person, Slade13, Ar-Kaos, SHAWN PROVONCHA, RubberNeck and Jerry Unipeg - Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sanjiyan- I'm following the books and anime more then Lisa's fic which is a great fic and I read it also. But there are several things between the two fics that are different. Akane is still alive in her fic while in mine she is dead. Also in her fic Ranma curse is active with cold water and extremely hot water. In mine Ranma locked his/her curse.

ranma-tomoe- Never heard of that story. I was trying to come up with a name I haven't seen yet in a Ranma/Robotech cross. Don't worry about me dropping a story. I have ways of dealing with people like that. Akane may be dead but her cooking isn't.

Iceman- Your making me blush here. Thanks for saying that.

chrono 9999- I'll give a look into their pasts in a few side stroies.

John Tannius- Kasumi's past 3 years will be shown in a side story to be posted in a future chapter. Also i'm kind of have this Ranma as a non cannon one.

AshK- Ya I have for Ranma I'll not say yet but its not Kasumi or a man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**- Reunions

_I didn't know what my friends would say after they found out where I had gone off to instead of going to college with them. I was scared but they didn't seem to care. Now I see why our bond is so close to one another._

_- _Lieutenant-Commander Umi Ryuzaki_ , **Genesis- The Robotech war through my eyes by Nabiki Tendo.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 2009- Macross Island_

Ranma followed by her squad enters the White Dragon. " They open in a few minutes so we should be the first ones….. OOF". Ranma is tackled by a speeding blue blur. "Hello Minmei it's nice to see you again."

Mikaze raises an eyebrow. " Why is she so affectionate to you Ma'am?"

Ranma sighs. " Just call me Ranma I don't care about you all calling me Ma'am or boss or anything else. But I'll let Minmei tell you why."

Minmei nods. " Ok. HEY UNCLE MAX …. AUNT LENA CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE." A kind of chubby balding man and a tall thin female with her brown hair done in a bun come in. " Uncle Max …. Aunt Lena this is Ranma that I told you about. She is the one that saved me from that one guy last week."

Lena smiles and hugs Ranma. " Thanks for saving my niece from that guy that tried to rape her."

Ranma shakes her head. " Its no big deal all I did was come up behind him while he has bothering her and kicked him in the nuts and put some handcuffs on him and left him tied to a post till the MPS arrived."

Max shakes his head. " No Ranma we have to reward you. Who are these ladies?"

Ranma smiles. " My squad. I'm their leader I just got the position today. We make up Angel Squad."

Max and Lena talk to themselves while Minmei smiles. " Congratulations Ranma you deserve it."

Max comes back over. " My wife and I talked it over and since we own this restaurant we decided that from now to this day forth Ranma and her squad can eat for free at the White Dragon when ever they want."

Umi blinks. " Why us though?"

Lena smiles. " Because you are her squad and it will be mean for us to let your boss eat for free and not you all also and we will not take no for an answer."

Ranma and her squad talk for a minute and they all smile and say at once. " We gladly take your offer."

After a big meal Minmei hands Ranma, Minako, Umi, Kasumi, and Mikaze a card that reads The holder of this card is a member of Angel Squad and hereby gets to eat free. And at the bottom it's signed by Max and Lena and under that it has their names in English and next to it says owners of the White Dragon. Ranma looks over to Umi and Minako. " Its time for our little meeting. You can wait for me outside my room. I don't have an office yet." Umi and Minako nod and walk off to the barracks. " Mikaze...Kasumi… This will take about an hour or two so you guys have some free time. Meet us in the hanger… lets see. " She checks her watch which reads 1:00. " Its 13:00 (1pm in army time) so meet us at 15:30 (3:30pm)." With that Ranma heads off.

Mikaze looks at Kasumi. " Wanna go to the gym back at base and work out a bit?"

Kasumi nods. " Ok I didn't use to like working out but its become a little habit of mine lately."

_Ranma's Room_

Ranma is sitting cross-legged on her bed with Umi and Minako across from her in some chairs. She had made sure the door was locked before sitting. " Now like I said your not in trouble all I'm looking for is an answer to the question I will ask you and the answer will not leave this room and only be between us three understand?" They both nod. " While I was reading your profiles it said while you where being tested the machine picked up some weird readings with you two. Now it did the same to me and its because I'm a ki user. Now since it got the same readings on you two it means you can use ki or magic. I don't think its ki because you don't look like you had any training in it so it must be magic. Like I said this will not leave this room so who wants to explain first?"

Both Minako and Umi looks a bit worried before Umi speaks up. " I will."

Ranma nods. " Go ahead Umi."

Umi sighs. " Well it all started 4 years ago when I was 14 and on a field trip to Tokyo tower with my class." She goes on to tell how she met Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji there and how they got pulled into the world of Cephiro and goes into the adventures they had there and how they became the Magic Knights. She tells of the battle with Zagato and then with the very ruler of Cephiro … Princess Emeraude. She then tells of the events that followed the next year and how they helped find a new Pillar of Cephiro (the one that rules the planet and keeps it intact by her will). " It turns out Hikaru was the new pillar and her wish for the pillar system not to be used anymore. So Cephiro became a normal world and we returned back home. Ever since then we have not been back to Cephiro." (If you would like to see the full story of events watch Magic Knight Rayearth and Magic Knight Rayearth 2.)

Ranma nods. " I see Umi." She turns to Minako. " Now its your turn."

Minako gulps and mutters to herself how Setsuna will be mad at her for this.

_Elsewhere_

A girl with long green hair and red eyes sneezes and wonders if a new threat is going to appear and is making fun of her.

_Back to Ranma's room_

Minako smiles a bit. " Well I guess I had to tell at some point. While my story isn't as long as Umi's you probably use to see it on the news. I too am a magical girl... Sailor Venus of the Sailor Sensei. Until a few years ago I helped keep peace in Juuban. We killed the final enemy who was a treat to earth.. But you see after the RDF was formed Sailor Pluto told us the time gates no longer showed her anything and as far as she could tell the great freeze would never come. So basically we had nothing to go on and started to go our own ways. Pluto was upset about this and said how we were abandoning the dream of Crystal Tokyo and frankly I had enough of Pluto and I smacked her across the face and told her the no one wanted it in the first place and that she was pushing it on us. The others where shocked at me and I told them I was leaving so I did. Sure they tried to stop me but I left on an extremely early morning flight so no one was there when I did."

Ranma nods." Like I said this will not leave the room and I ask because I've noticed that ki can be used to effect the speed of the Veritech. I've started to test out trying to form ki into attacks to be used. I'll be training you all in useing ki as well as Kasumi and Mikaze. But also in a few private lessons I wanna try to train you to use your magic to channel attacks also."

Umi looks confused. " Is such a thing possible?"

Ranma nods. " Yes because of the helmet we wear we are basically the computer for the Veritech and as such if we channel our ki or magic into the Veritech it takes it as it's own and as such lets us do new things."

Minako smiles. " If I can use my magic with the Veritechs in a fight with aliens again I'm all for it Ranma."

Umi nods. " I'm in also. It will be good to be able to use my magic off Cephiro for once."

Ranma nods. " OK tomorrow we begin the training now lets go meet up with the others its almost 15:30."

Umi and Minako nod and together they head back to the hanger.

_A house in Tokyo_

A man with short brown hair is sitting on a chair with a photo of Mikaze. " Daughter I wish I knew where you are. Your older sister, your mother, and myself worry about you. Its been a year since we last heard from you."

A girl with chopped up blond hair walks in with a man in a RDF uniform behind her. " Dad this guy has something for you. I'll just leave you two alone."

The man walks up to the dad and salutes. " Hello Mr. Honjo its been a while."

Mr. Honjo smiles. " Yes it has Kramer. So how have you been. You're a Captain now huh?"

Captain Kramer laughs. " Yes it has. I was sent to give this to you while I was in town. H.Q. faxed it to me along with a notice... I'll be taking over as wing for Roy Fokker. His own wing was given her own squad."

Mr. Honjo laughs and takes it. " You take care of yourself old friend. Can you stay for dinner?"

Captain Kramer shakes his head. " No I have to return to duty in the morning but it was good seeing you again."

Mr. Honjo nods. " You too my friend." He shows him out and looks back and sees his wife and eldest daughter behind him.

His wife looks at the paper in her husband's hands. " What is that dear?"

Mr. Honjo looks it over. " Its an invitation for me to go to the launch of the SDF-1 and take a V.I.P. tour of it."

The daughter looks it over. " Who is it from dad?"

Mr. Honjo looks it over. " It seems that the one that invited me wants to remain anonymous."

His wife looks at it. " Guess you will be leaving us soon hun."

Mr. Honjo smiles. " Yes but it will not be for long."

_Tokyo University _

Ami Mizuno, Ukyou Kuonji, Hikaru Shidou, Fuu Hououji, and Nabiki Tendo stare at the paper given to them by a uniformed man.

Ami looks at the other 4 girls. " Did you all get invites to the SDF-1 launch also?"

Ukyou nods. " Sure did but no idea who sent it."

Hikaru nods and brushes some of her red hair out of her face. " Same here wonder who did."

Fuu looks it over again. " Says we will meet the person that invited us before our tour. So we all going?"

Everyone nods.

Ami smiles. " It's a good thing we have the week off so I don't have to worry about classes."

Fuu stares at Ami. " Ami you already finished your nursing classes and are certified as a nurse now."

Ami nods. " I know but I still wanna be a doctor."

Hikaru groans. " You hurt my head with thinking Ami."

Ukyou laughs. " You sound like a boy I use to know Hikaru."

Nabiki just stays silent and nods when they ask her if she is going and wonders who sent her this invitation.

_Two weeks later_

Hikaru, Fuu, Ukyou, Nabiki, Mr. Honjo, and Ami step off the plane they were on and are greeted by 5 girls in uniforms with hamlets on with dark visors blocking their faces. The one of the left steps forward. "We're the pilots of Angel squad and have invited you here. Each of us know you and its time to show you who we are. I guess I'll go first." She takes off her helmet and lets her red hair fall out. " I Ranma Kinomoto formally Ranma Saotome have invited you Ukyou Kuonji." She gets tackled by the girl.

Ukyou hugs her. " Its nice to see you again Ranma." She looks around and whispers. " So you came here and why are ya female?"

Ranma whispers back. " To get away from my fathers promises I'm a girl full time now but we can still be friends right Ukyou?" She gets a nod in response and hugs her.

Nabiki is surprised that Ranma is here and wonders who invited her when she sees a pilot approach her. " And you are?"

The pilot smiles and takes off her helmet. " I am your sister and have invited you here."

Nabiki hugs her sister. " Oh sis I've missed you so much. But the RDF?"

Kasumi blushes and looks away. " Yes. I've changed over the years."

Ukyou looks up to Kasumi. " Nice to see you again."

Kasumi nods. " You too."

A pilot approaches Mr. Honjo and takes off her helmet. " Hi father."

Mr. Honjo hugs his daughter. " I've missed you so much and so has your mother and sister."

Mikaze raises an eyebrow. " Sis misses me? That's something new. I wish I could have contacted you but what I am doing now has been top secret till today."

Mr. Honjo nods. " I understand child."

A pilot walks up to Hikaru and Fuu and takes off her helmet. " Hi Hikaru …. Fuu I've missed you two."

Hikaru and Fuu group Hug Umi and cry on her shoulders. Umi pats their heads. " I missed you also but I just had to follow my heart and it led me here instead of college."

Ami looks at the final pilot. " You can't be….."

Minako smiles and removes her helmet. " Yes I can Ami-chan. You're the only one I trust enough to invite here without causing trouble or I would have invited the others also."

Ami wipes some tears from her eyes and hugs her friend. "Minako we have all missed you and I think Setsuna is still a bit mad at you but she had it coming."

Minako giggles. " Yes I know."

Ranma smiles and clears her throat and tosses the black out helmets away. "I'm the squad leader and I've been training your friends and family well. Now lets go to the galley for some breakfast since we have time before the tour and ceremony starts."

End Chapter 2

Outakes

Chapter 1

The fighters pull onto the runway and the soft wine of the engines turn into a roar as each one launches from the runway. As Minako's gets ready to take off See notices Sailor Pulto appear in front of her plane and smiles. " Die Setsuna!" her fighter races forward making said greenhaired sailor scout eat dirt with tire tracks on the back of her fuku. Minako jumps out and jumps up and down on Setsuna's back. " DIE DIE DIE."

Setsuna lays on the ground not moving and Randa smacks her self in the head and twiches her tails. " CUT! Why was Setsuna on the set."

A stage hand pokes his head in. "She said she wanted to blow up the SDF-1."

Randa groans. " Well she is dead now. Clean up the set and get ready for take 2."

Ranma sweat drops. " I'll be in my trailer."

Next take

The fighters pull onto the runway and the soft wine of the engines turn into a roar as each one launches from the runway. As Ranma's move forward to take off a beaten and slashed Panda-man falls onto her Veritech it blowing up on her and Ranma sitting on the ground in a daze. " What hit me?"

Randa growls. " CUT! Who threw Genma out here beat up like that?"

Nodoka raises her hand. " He was hitting on me even and knows i hate him I guess i went over bored."

Randa grins evily. " Oh well Looks like I'm having roast panda for dinner to night." Looks at her crew. " CLEAN UP THE SET NOW!" Laughs as they rush off to do so.

Chapter 2

Ami looks at the other 4 girls. " Did you all get invites to the SDF-1 launch also?"

Ukyou nods. " Sure did but no idea who sent it."

Hikaru nods and brushes some of her red hair out of her face. " Same here wonder who did."

Fuu looks it over again. " Says we will." She watchs a white rabbit hop by. " I must follow the white rabbit!" This causes everyone on set to face falt.

Randa gets up off the gound. " CUT! Where did that rabbit come form?"

Usagi pokes her head in. " Sorry thats mine."

Hikari goes into her catgirl form. (She looks like a cat girl when she gets excited alot)" OOOO its so cute!"

Ranma screams and points. " CATGIRL! not as bad as cats but still... WHAAAAAAA!" She runs off threw a wall."

Randa bangs her head on her tabe next to her chair. " Take 5. Someone fix up that hole and get miss I'm not scared of cats anymore back here." She leans back in her chair and sighs. " Well atleast I'm a kitsune and she isn't afarid of foxes."

next

Umi nods. " I'm in also. It will be good to be able to use my magic off Cephiro for once."

Ranma nods. " OK tomorrow we begin the training now lets go meet up with the others its almost 15:30."

Umi and Minako nod and together they head back to the hanger. As they leave the room the try to leave the door at the same time and get suck."

Umi blushes. " Little help."

Randa smacks her forhead. " CUT! Thats it i need a drink. Bring me my sake!"

end outakes

Note: see chapter 3 for notes.


	3. Arrival of the Zentraedi

**Angels of the RDF**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Robotech or anything else that appears in here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**- Arrival of the Zentraedi

_I don't get it. It was supposed to be a normal day that I got to see my daughter I haven't seen in a year then those guys have to show up and things spiral out of control like water down a drain._

_- _Mr. Honjo_ , **Interviews from the start of the Robotech War . Classified Documents**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 2009- Macross Island_

Fireworks were going off above the SDF-1 and helicopters were hovering around it. The SDF-1's reconstruction was completed and the ceremony was under way. A limousine is seen moving toward the SDF-1. Inside is Captain Henry Gloval and Vice Captain Nodoka Kinomoto on one side looking upset over something and Senator Russo on the other. The senator is waving to people as it passes by and looks at the others. " Don't look so sour you two it's our big day! Surely you realize all those people out there consider you all heroes! You should at least wave back."

Nodoka sighs. " Fine."

Henry looks off to the side. " Ok I'll wave."

They both wave to the people for a few seconds and mutter to each other. " But we don't have to like it."

The limo drives past the mayor and he waves back and sighs. " It's sad to see the old girl leaving us." the mayor says.

A man named Vern standing next to him nods. " Yeah I can't believe its going to be leaving us. Its because of the SDF-1 this city was built."

The mayor nods. " Ya and Captain Gloval and Vice Captain Kinomoto don't look to happy about it."

Vern nods. " Yeah I think its because the Senator is making them ride around in that limo."

_On the bridge of the SDF-1_

Lisa is laying on her console bored out of her mind while Sammy, Vanessa, and Kim were at their monitors going over some system checks when Claudia walks in. " Morning everyone."

Lisa groans. " What's so good about it. I knew I shouldn't have let you, Roy, those 3 back there, and Angel squad take me out to party last night."

Kim laughs. " You need to go out and live out your life Lisa."

Vanessa smirks. " Ya you may even meet a cute guy but you know your is in love with this ship Lisa."

Kim laughs harder. " You got that right."

Sammy leaps up and pouts. " Come on guys don't tease Lisa. You know how she feels about starting a new relationship after what happened at Mars base."

The bridge goes silent as Lisa feels a sting in her heart. Suddenly Claudia taps her on the shoulder. " If your going to pout do it after and check your monitor."

Lisa snaps out of it, and opens a hailing channel. "Unknown craft inbound please state your name."

A voice answers back. " This is Rick Hunter invite #203."

Lisa looks it up. "Roger. An invite from Commander Roy Fokker. Follow course Five-Seven to land."

Rick answers back. " Roger that."

_Back at the base _

Roy is standing on a stage in front of a lot of people with Ranma and the rest of angel squad and their guests behind him. " Welcome to our little show everyone. Today we will be showing you what the RDF is made of." A pair of 5 skull planes fly over head and break formation. " Keep a close eye on planes 2 and 4 which will pass three meters from one another. Robotechnology makes such things possible." the planes come and near each other and pass by each other and suddenly a small fanjet power plane zooms past them and Roy groans. " Oh no. Rick is that you Rick Hunter." He yells into the mic.

Rick answers back happily. " Hiya Roy so you're a Commander now. Very nice."

Roy fumes. " Now you listen here…." He stops as Ranma taps him on the shoulder. " Yes?"

Ranma smirks. " Roy just who is leading your boys up there?"

Roy looks back. " Captain Kramer in skull 2 .… why?"

Ranma smirks. " Let me see that for a sec." She takes the mic and looks over at the guy working the sound. " Change this to radio only for a minute." He nods and does so. " Captain Kramer this is Lieutenant-Commander Ranma Kinomoto I know your unarmed right now but do a missile lock on that guy's plane when you here me say take him down."

Captain Kramer smirks. " Will do. I hate little snot nosed brats like this."

Ranma motions for it to change back and speaks into the mic so Rick can here it. " This is Lieutenant-Commander Ranma Kinomoto and what your doing is violating our airspace and not landing where you were told to."

Rick replies back. " So what you going to do about it hmmm?"

Ranma smirks. " Skull 2 take him out."

Rick blinks. " Huh?" he looks behind him and sees one of the Veritechs behind him and hears his radar beeping confirming he is being targeted by a missile. " Oh boy I think I over did it." He slips on a parachute and opens the top and dives out causing his Mockingbird to Crash into the water while he drifts down and lands in the water also.

The crowd, everyone on the bridge, Ranma, the rest of angel squad, their guests, and even Roy are howling with laugher and Roy speaks into the mic once more " Well I have to fish out that trouble maker and have a talk with him. Enjoy the show everyone. " He drops the mic and takes off running.

The crowd breaks apart and goes their separate ways and Umi smirks. " That brat had that coming."

Minako laughs. " Ya he probably wet his pants when he though he was going to be fired at."

Kasumi smirks a bit. " It was funny but un called for."

Mikaze shakes her head. " He endangered the pilots and everyone on the ground he had it coming. Besides you laughed also."

Ami holds up some figures she did. " According to my math if Rick had flown in 2 seconds earlier all 3 planes would have crashed and fell to the ground killing at least 100 people so he got what he had coming."

Hikaru is rubbing her head. " Math …. Hurt….. Brain"

Ukyou, Nabiki, and Mr. Honjo nod while Fuu giggles. " Well I guess it has to hurt to learn sometimes."

_Above the Earth_

The stars shimmered and wavered as if shivering with fear. Suddenly there is a bright flash of light and a huge nine mile long flag ship comes out of it. More lights appear and at least a thousand other ships each between one to four miles long appear. They followed the flag ship keeping distance from it not daring to move in front of it and line up in a formation. The Zentraedi had arrived.

On board the flag ship a giant man with a metal plate covering most of his face stands there. This is Supreme Commander Breetai. He stood at the edge of his control bubble and looks at the planet before him on a holoscreen. " So the finder beam has locked onto this location Exedore?"

A man some what smaller then Breetai but with gray skin walks up and stands next to him. " Yes sir. There is no evidence of another fold so it must be here."

Breetai nods. " So Zor's fortress is on this planet?"

Exedore nods. " Yes sir. All data proves that fact."

Breetai smirks. " Very well. Dispatch a scout team."

Two of the smaller craft break away rom the fleet and start making their way closer to earth.

_Macross Island_

Angel squad and their guests had been joined by another soldier who would take the guests into the ship and show them around it but right now they where being shown Angel Squads Veritechs which where sitting on runway 3. Near the front of the SDF-1.

Mr. Honjo runs his hands over it. " Never in my life have I seen such a aircraft as this. Your lucky to fly this Mikaze."

Mikaze blushes. " Thanks dad."

Ami smiles. " They really did a good job making these. It far surpasses anything ever made on this planet."

Ranma smirks. " Such is Robotechnology you see it…." Ranma is cut off as a loud clang is heard over head. " What the?"

_On the bridge _

The crew is running around crazy. Claudia is looking around her area. " What's going on here."

Lisa is going over her console. " Claudia give me a read out." She yells over the alarms going off.

Claudia goes over to her station and the readings she has. " Every system is starting up." She reads it more and gasps. " The defense system is activating the main gun."

Lisa panics. " Its never been fired before who knows what will happen. Shut down all systems."

Claudia turns the emergency shut off switch again and again. " Its no use. I'm getting no response."

_Outside_

The two giant white booms at the front of the ship spilt apart from each other and move out till they are at least 300 feet from each other. Gold and orange lights start to flicker across em and start to gather energy. Ranma sees this and panics. " Third Lieutenant Collins use your radio and find out what's going on."

The man salutes her, " Yes ma'am" He pulls his radio out and starts trying to get through to the bridge.

_The Bridge_

The crew watches as the sparks build up more and jump back and forth trying to get back control when Captain Gloval races in and slams his head into the door frame top and curses in Russian and Nodoka is right behind him and can't stop in time and runs into him knocking them both onto the floor and she quickly gets up and apologizes and dusts herself off.

Captain Gloval sighs. " Its ok now just what is going on here?"

"The main gun is preparing to fire sir." Kim yells out.

Captain Gloval quickly looks over everything then at his crew and he can tell they are all worried when Lisa walks up to him. " What will we do Captain."

He looks at her and pulls his hat over his eyes. " We pray."

_Outside_

The spark build up reaches it max and a huge blast is fired and it arches over the city going threw the mountains on the other side and continues on threw the water and out of the atmosphere and slams into the 2 approaching ships.

Third Lieutenant Collins looks at Ranma. " The captain said to get the guests of yours inside now and they can sit in his room. I'll take them there.

_The Zentraedi Fleet_

Breetai smirks. " Zor's ship must be there all ships advance but use caution."

The fleet of ships begins to move forward. But soon is engaged with 2 Space cruisers built by Earth. After a brief fight lasting less then 3 minutes Armor 2 is completely destroyed while Armor 10 is heavily damaged and tries to contact the SDF-1.

_The bridge _

Sammy jumps up. " I have the report of what the Main gun shot at but thank god the city was spared."

Lisa nods. " Yes Sammy and I have it here. Two objects of unknown origin most likely space craft were struck by the beam and destroyed about 200 miles out of the atmosphere."

Vanessa yellows out. " Incoming message from Armor 10 Captain."

Gloval hears the message and sighs. " The activation of the main gun and this report has given us the truth. Unfriendly forces have come to earth. Order all Veritechs on standby and arm them now!"

_Outside_

An alarm goes off and the helicopters move away form the ship. Lisa's voice can be heard. " Emergency … emergency… All Veritech pilots to standby now."

Ranma looks at her team which looks back at her. A second later 5 flat beds pull up loaded with missile packs and a large gun and they start attaching them to the Veritechs. " Oh boy when I said two weeks during training I was only joking this isn't funny."

Nabiki looks at Kasumi. " Sis."

Kasumi puts up a hand. " Nabiki this is my job now and I will do it."

Minako nods. " Yeah I will show them what happens when you ruin a day with my friend I haven't seen in years." The rest of the squad nods and start climbing into this Veritechs and start the start up checklist and put on their helmets.

Ukyou looks at Ranma. " Be careful and bring them back safe."

Ranma nods her head. " I will."

The techs finish loading up the Veritechs and drive off to load up the next squad and each of the girls waves to their family or friends and close their visors and canopies and move into ready position while Collins leads everyone else inside.

_The Zentraedi Fleet_

Exedore is staring at a screen. " Very heavy resistance sir."

Breetai nods. " Yes but why are they using such primitive weapons? Our scout ships have broken through already."

Exedore thinks. " It must be some trick no doubt."

Breetai thinks. " Yes you're probably right. Launch all fighters and have all ships hold position here."

Exedore nods. " Yes sir."

Several green painted fighters start to come out of the ships and a few white half circled one's also make their way out and enter earths atmosphere.

_The bridge_

Nodoka looks at Captain Gloval. " We show ready signs from the squads and some are still being armed."

Captain Gloval looks out the window and puts his pipe in his mouth. " Just when we have peace and nothing threatening our life style this happens." He moves to light it.

Sammy jumps up. " CAPTAIN GLOVAL!"

He turns to look at her with the match in his hand. " Yes what is it?"

Sammy looks at him. " NO smoking on the bridge sir. Its against regulations." This causes a groan from the rest of the crew."

He looks at his pipe and puts out the match and shoves the pipe into his pocket with a blush. " I was just holding it I wasn't going to light it. Launch all Veritechs."

_Outside_

Lisa's voice is heard once more. " Emergency. Alien invaders in sector four-one-two. All Veritechs launch."

Ranma's voice comes over the net. " Ok girls this is it. Remember your training I gave you and it may save your life. Final Check. Angel 2?"

Umi comes up. " Angel 2 Dragon ready."

Ranma nods. " Angel 3?"

Kasumi comes up. " Angel 3 Archer is ready."

Ranma smiles. " Good. Angel 4?"

Mikaze comes up this time. " Angel 4 Comet all systems are go."

Ranma nods once more. " Excellent. Finally Angel 5?"

Minako comes up. "Angel 5. All systems green and ready to kick butt."

Ranma gives a smile. " Good job girls." she changes her radio to the bridge. " Angel leader Crimson to SDF-1. Angel squadron ready to launch on runway 3."

Lisa comes up. " Rodger that Angel leader. Stay safe and may the Kami's watch over you. You are go for launch"

Ranma nods. " Your heard her girls. Take off."

The 5 Veritechs move down the runway and pick up speed as the engines gain more power and once they reach full power they lift off the ground.

End chapter 3

Outake

Captain Gloval looks out the window " Just when we have peace and nothing threatening our life style this happens." He pulls out a large bottle of sake.

Sammy jumps up. " CAPTAIN GLOVAL!"

He turns to look at her with the match in his hand. " Yes what is it?"

Sammy looks at him. " If you bring sake on the bridge you have to share. Its regulations"

Captain Gloval laughs. " Ok everyone lets drink!" He passes out cups and sake to everyone.

Randa is twisting one of her tails with her hands. " CUT! I'm the only one allowed to drink on the set!"

Kim laughs. " Then come join us Author."

Randa eyes flash. " Ok!"

By the end of the day the entire cast is to drunk to do anymore work and are all passed out on the floor.

Outake end

Notes: another day. Another two chapters. Heck I'll probably finish this fic by the time I talk to Thorn again lol.


End file.
